monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-36674939-20190907111752
New blog update from TTR. This one's a two-fer, so prepare for a long post. First up, we have Kanade's profile update. Here's what I could make of it: -She is the ancestor to all slime monsters, and known as the ultimate colony organism. Her body is comprised of hundreds of millions of "lives" (you could say they're more like entities or wills), and she said to have countless personalities. -Although she has weak magical power relative to the other ancestors, her shapeshifting ability is unmatched. She can freely expand and contract her body, and possesses great physical power. -To defeat this monster, all of her wills must be extinguished within a single instant; if even one of them survives, she can regenerate herself immediately. Thus, she has extremely high vitality and is said to be the most difficult to kill among the ancestors. -Although she is weak to holy and fire attacks, destroying all of her wills at once is still extremely difficult. It is said only a being with the power of a god--or close to it--could ever hope to defeat her. -She rules over Grand Noah in the Dark God's world. It is a land of pure waters and has become a holy ground for slime and aquatic-based monsters. -However, Kanade has no interest in ruling, and leaves all of the management of her region to subordinates. In addition, she is preparing for the final war against the Goddess Ilias of a parallel world. -She seems to play a major role in the development of some weapon known as "Demiurge"... Supposedly, she's the key to using it or something like that--forgive me, but with so little context, it's hard to say exactly what Demiurge is exactly. -She requires enormous amounts of energy to maintain her body. Thus, she is very greedy and constantly demands blood and semen from the humans living in her land. -She normally does not go so far as to devour her subjects, and generally restricts herself to sucking semen out of the slave class. -Predation is reserved for criminals. However, Grand Noah has a very harsh criminal code--even minor offenders will find themselves offered to Kanade as her next meal. As a result, there have been many incidences of people being arrested and taken to Kanade to be eaten. -Once a man is wrapped in Kanade's slime, their reason will completely evaporate as they experience its sensation. His penis will shoot out all of its semen once its brought inside her body. -She is capable of dissolving humans into nothing--both physically and mentally. Their pain and sorrow disappear as she melts them, and when she's done digesting a human, not even their bones will remain. The other profile gives us a glimpse of...another Eden! A third Eden! (Gotta keep that joke runnning!) -This is the Eden from the world now ruled by the Dark God Alipheese. As we know, Ilias and her army of Heaven were defeatted,in this parallel world, However, it turns out many angels managed to survive the aftermath to this very day. -This Eden has been leading a band of rebels to liberate the surviving angels who have become slaves and experimental test subjects in this world. -She has attacked the monsters countless times, but her efforts yielded no lasting results. However, her persistence in the face of overwhelming odds could be said to be a testament to her leadership ability and the strength of the rebels.